


Talk me through it

by Teczesgirl



Series: Lily and her cypher [3]
Category: Anthem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masterbation, Praise, Romantic Relationship, demiromantic asexual character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teczesgirl/pseuds/Teczesgirl
Summary: All that was upstairs was the shared bedroom and en suite. The money they made now could afford such luxuries now. No lights were on, the room illuminated by the moonlight coming in from the window. And that's when Lily found the source of the sound. Owen, laid out on the bed, hand covering his mouth in a frightened way, and limp dick in his hand, but no evidence of him finishing.





	Talk me through it

Lily was happy with her life now. 

Despite everything that had happened to get to this point, it was worth it. She had her cypher, and now also partner, back and safe within the walls of the fort. While it took quite a lot of convincing to the others that Owen could be trusted, her close friendships with many of the people of Fort Tarsis came to have more standing than she would have thought before.

It was especially worth it getting to save him once after he saved her. Yet another thing to help bring them closer. 

They had decided recently to have a less professional and more romantic relationship. Not much had changed, except they lived together full-time, they could be more physically intimate, and give each other trust that one would only reserve for very few people, if any. 

Sex was in no real way any part of the relationship. And both were fine with that. And it wasn't that it disgusted Lily in any way, more that she would just much rather do anything other than participate. 

On nights where Owen would need to "de-stress", he could do so when Lily was out or on the other side of their shared apartment. It wasn't a big deal, she understood that it was a way to unwind from especially stressful days.

When Lily arrived back home from a night out with some other freelancer friends, she found the house relatively quiet. Not unusual, but it startled her when she heard a loud noise from upstairs. She couldn't tell what it was, but that might be thanks to the alcohol still in her system. 

The noise abruptly stopped once she headed for the stairs. Anxiety in the back of her head made her cautious for what it might be, making her head up the stair more carefully.

All that was upstairs was the shared bedroom and en suite. The money they made now could afford such luxuries now. No lights were on, the room illuminated by the moonlight coming in from the window. And that's when Lily found the source of the sound. Owen, laid out on the bed, hand covering his mouth in a frightened way, and limp dick in his hand, but no evidence of him finishing. 

He was staring at the ceiling, frozen in place, fully aware that Lily was there. When neither would move, she spoke first. "Owen, what's wrong?" He was in nothing at all, sweating like he had been working on himself for a while, but had nothing to show for it. 

When he turned away instead of answering, Lily sat next to him on the bed, making her presence known, but letting him take the time to reply. 

After a few minutes, Owen finally sighed and sat up with her. "I got... scared... today, while you were on that contract. When you got in contact with that shaper relic, I lost coherent contact with you for a while. And... I know you said that that could happen, but it still freaked me out a lot." It was this kind of openness they had worked so hard to achieve.

Lily wrapped an arm around him. "I'm sorry. I should have gotten out of there sooner. I keep forgetting how much you worry." That was true. No one worried about her like he did before they met, and it still took some getting used to.

Owen relaxed into her arms, momentarily seeming to forget his worries. And that seemed to do something for him. Because his eyes shot open and looked down, more out of instinct than actually trying to see. 

When Lily looked down to see what had grabbed his attention, she saw his dick, already at half mast. She checked his face and sure enough, even under all the scars, it had become very red with embarrassment. 

He tried to turn away, wanting to disappear from Lily's gaze so she wouldn't see him like this. The anxiety in his mind about this situation raced, until he could feel himself losing the only ground he had gained that night. He wanted to get this stress out of him more than ever, but he couldn't while she was here. He was stuck in a dilemma.

But Lily was observant now, never wanting to repeat past events by not watching carefully enough. She could see Owen's turmoil. She bundled him closer. "How can I help?" 

Normally, she'd never ask this, usually just leaving to let Owen do his thing. But tonight was different. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the way he looked so defeated when she found him, or maybe it was both, but she wanted assist in any way she could, what was within her own boundaries, of course. 

Owen seemed to jump at Lily's words, thinking for a moment before looking down, then back at her. " Talk to me."

She figured that he must need this badly. She closed her eyes and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I won't look. But what do you want to talk about?" 

Owen sighed and rested the side of his head against her's. "I... I want you to talk about us." 

She could work with that. "We make such a wonderful pair. Both within and beyond the fort walls." She could hear him sigh a more shaky breath. It was working. "I'm happy I kept that promise when we were younger, about becoming a freelancer and having you be my cypher." She felt him shiver a little as his breathing became just a bit heavier.

"You bring a sort of sunshine to wherever you go, not even dulled eyes can dim that brightness." She could hear the faintest whimper come from Owen's throat. 

"K-keep going. Please." He sounded so small, almost desperate. It was understandable. After all, who know's how long he had been trying and failing to get this done. Lily was more than happy to oblige.

"You make me so happy, this kind of love is something I had never felt before. And I promise to never let you feel unwanted again." This time, a groan escaped him. 

Out of curiosity, Lily cracked open one eye to see how it was going. His pace was steady, precome starting to leak out. She closed her eyes once more. "My wonderful, beautiful, extraordinary cypher. I love you." She kissed his neck and felt him move faster, hearing moans, curses, and even her name escape his lips. Though she knew this was just the heat of the moment, Lily took the smallest amount of pride in hearing Owen praise her as well using nothing but her name.

It was just barely a few minutes before Owen was becoming desperate. "L-Lily, pl-please keep t-talking." It hurt a little to hear him this desperate, so she complied. "Then come for me, my cypher." 

After a moment, he did just that, with a scream that sounded almost like her name and white streaks painting his hand and stomach. 

Once his orgasm was over, Owen could just merely slump back into Lily's arms. She could feel all his tension slip away. She took a corner of the bed sheets and wiped him off and bundled him close. "Don't worry about the sheets. I'll wash them tomorrow." Owen just nodded, seemingly already half asleep. 

In the morning, Lily would realize she had slept in her normal clothes, feel embarrassed about what had happened the previous night, and would almost certainly be disgusted with the way she handled the aftercare. But for now, she was more than content with her life. She was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I got anything wrong about asexuality. I'm not ace. But thanks for reading to the end.


End file.
